1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of broadcast messaging, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for delivering a broadcast message to a group of recipients having disparate receiving devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of the telephone at the turn of the century presented a new form of communication to the population at large. Whereas prior messages were delivered directly to a message recipient either by mail, telegraph, or personal courier, telephones introduced a new option for delivering a message. More urgent matters were treated immediately with a telephone message while less important matters were relegated to the mail. The option to call or write notwithstanding, a message originator still knew that the message itself was being delivered to a particular geographic location, presumably in the presence of a message recipient. One of the most elementary systems for broadcasting a message to several recipients was known as a messaging service. To utilize such a service, the message originator selected message recipients and either wrote or dictated a message to an operator who, in turn, distributed the broadcast message serially, to each message recipient over the telephone network.
The arrival of automated voicemail systems simply took the human element out of the broadcast distribution loop. Using a voicemail system, a message originator was able to record a broadcast message from his/her telephone and subsequently enter the telephone numbers of recipients for the message.
Facsimile machines increased the options available for a user. Using a machine connected to the telephone network, the user could electronically convert a written page into signals that were transmitted to a like machine over the telephone network. The like machine could then print out the transmitted page, thus delivering a textual message in a textual format.
Yet perhaps the most revolutionary series of events to advance the art of messaging has been the development of computer networking technologies resulting in what is now known as the Internet along with related audio recording, storage, and transmission techniques. Now a user can access the Internet from virtually any location in the world and retrieve electronic mail (email) in text form or in voice form.
Cellular phones and pagers also provide a user with the ability to send and receive messages from other than a fixed location. Cellular phone and pager technologies are on the verge of providing worldwide coverage. It will soon be possible to reach a message recipient anywhere in the world.
In addition to the above noted advances, several related problems have resulted. A first problem relates restricted distribution of a message. More specifically, a message that is entered from a device connected to the telephone network, i.e., a device having an assigned telephone number, is restricted for delivery to devices that are also connected to the telephone network. A device with a telephone number is designed to distribute messages to similar devices having telephone numbers.
Likewise, a message that is entered from a device connected to the Internet or similar data network, i.e., a device having an assigned Internet Protocol (IP) address, is restricted for delivery to devices that are also connected to the Internet. A device with an IP address is designed to distribute messages to similar devices having IP addresses.
A second problem regards the format of a particular message. Since mechanisms are now available to send both voice and text messages over both the telephone network and the Internet, messages for a particular recipient must be provided in a format that is compatible with the particular recipient's receiving device. For example, a computer can function as a facsimile machine, but special purpose application software is required to translated facsimile format to a format that can be viewed on a computer monitor.
Consequently, if a user today desires to send a message to a number of recipients where some of the recipients have telephones and some of the recipients have computers for accessing electronic mail, the user must enter and transmit the message twice. A first message must be broadcast to recipients on the telephone network and a second message must be broadcast to recipients over the Internet.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for broadcasting a message to multiple recipients, where the message format and transmission network are transparent to the message originator.
In addition, what is needed an apparatus providing the capability to enter a message in email format and to have the message delivered to a telephone in voicemail format.
Furthermore, what is needed is an apparatus for broadcasting a message to a number of recipients having receiving devices that are addressable over both the telephone network and a data network.
Moreover, what is needed is a method for broadcasting a message that permits a message originator to specify a voicemail number, an email address, or a facsimile number for intended recipients.